Katie Mulder Wedding
by heartwarr
Summary: This is a follow-up PLEASE REVIEW! :


**_THis is my follow-up to my Katie Mulder series. I have one more planned, but this one didn't turn out the way I wanted or was as easy to write. REVIEW PLEASE!! Dare I contunie? Read the others if you haven't :) The next one will feature Katie's BILOGICAL GRANDFATHER!!_**

**_I don't own the x files. :) _**

"Katherine Mulder?" the receptionist called. "Mr Wallace will see you now."

Katie stood up and smoothed her blue business suit down. She walked into the office of Andrew Wallace. He was the director of DC's Social Services. Katie wanted this job desperately. It was a entry level social worker position. The pay wasn't the best, however, working with orphans and abused children had been her passion since her 2nd year at Georgetown. She had volunteered as part of her psychology major requirements. When she had met those children, some of which had loss their parents just like she had, she knew what she wanted to do with her life.

She finished Georgetown, andmoved on to Oxford, just as her father had for her Master's in psychology. The separation was hard for her aNDher fiance Craig, but it had been worth it.

Andrew Wallace walked across the room and shook hands with the petite redhead.

"Ms. Mulder, so nice to meet you." Wallace smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wallace, thanks for meeting with me." Katie smiled.

"Please, have a seat." Wallace motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

He settled in behind his desk and picked up her resume.

"So I see you an Oxford girl." Wallace smiled at her. He motioned to one of the framed degrees behind him. "I'm an Oxford guy myself." He chuckled.

"I loved it there." Katie smiled.

Wallace wrinkled his brow. "Say, this may be a long shot, but my roommate was also an American. Mulder was his name also. Maybe your related. Fox Mulder?"

Katie took a breath. She was silent for a moment. "Yes." she stammered. "He was my father." Katie blinked.

"What a small world!!" Wallace boomed. "Your Dad and I go way back! He was quite the character!" Wallace smiled. "How is he these days? Getting old like me I bet?"

Katie smiled politely "He... actually, he passed away when I was 4."

Wallace's face fell. "Oh, I oh, I am so sorry." He said softly. "I had no idea. The last I had heard he was with the FBI here in DC. I always meant to keep in touch..." Wallace trailed off.

"He was killed in the line of duty, along with my mother." Katie said

"oh, oh dear, I am so so sorry. Your father was a brilliantman." Wallace said looking at her in the eye. "A hell of a friend." he smiled.

"Thank you." Katie smiled. "His absence is one of the main reasons that I got into Psychology and social work. I was so fortunate to have a great family and friends to care for me when they died. The thoughts of these children facing what I did, only with no support breaks my heart. I want to make a difference." She smiled at Wallace.

They talked about Katie experience and volunteer work. They talked at lengthabout the program she started for children orphaned or abandoned that provided them Christmasgifts along with birthday cards and presents.

About an hour later Wallace walked Katie back to the reception area.

"Katherine, it's been a pleasure. I'll be in touch." Wallace shook the hand of the daughter of his old roommate. Who would have thought?

"Likewise, thanks so much for the opportunity." Katie smiled warmly.

Katie dialed Craig as she walked out into the afternoon heat.

"Well?" Craig answered his phone.

"Oh my God Craig, you won't believe this.!" Katie cried. "He's my father's college roommate."

"who? What!?" Craig was confused.

"Mr. Wallace, the guy that I interviewed with, he's my dad's old roommate!!" Katie screamed.

"WOW! Katie, that's weird, awesome!" Craig stammered. "Maybe your Dad just scored you a job sweetheart!" Craig smiled.

"I hope so Craig. I don't want to walk down the aisle an unemployed bride." she chuckled.

In the end, that wasn't a problem and she didn't have to wait long to hear the news. The following morning, Katie received a call from Andrew Wallace offering her the position.

Katie was ecstatic. She only had one point to negotiate. "Mr. Wallace, I am eager to start, but I am getting married on Saturday. Then we're going to England for a week. Is there a way for me to start in 3 weeks?" Katie smiled.

"Congratulations!" Wallace boomed. "Of course! That will make your start date Monday, June 15th correct?" Wallace confirmed.

"Yes, that's perfect." Katie chirped. "Thank you so much! I am so excited to be working with you!" Katie smiled.

"The feelings mutual. Congratulations again! The paperwork is in the mail, let me know if you need anything between now and then." Wallace smiled. "Oh, by the way, what will your new name be? Do I need HR to change it on your paperwork?" Wallace asked.

"Mulder-Arnold will be my name legally. Normally I'm not against women completely taking their husband's name, but I hate giving up Mulder, I am the last one." Katie frowned. "But for simplicity, it will be just Arnold. I guess that's what I will be called 'Katie Arnold'" Katie sighed. "It's getting increasingly confusing though." She laughed. "Do you want me to shoot you an e-mail with my new full name?" She asked.

"Sure, I get it though. Just so there are no mistakes." Wallace laughed.

"Will do, thanks again Mr. Wallace." Katie smiled. It was all falling into place.

"Congratulations to you Katie, and please, call me Andrew. " Wallace smiled. "I'll see you in three weeks."

Craig and Katie were relieved. Craig had landed a job as a teacher at the high school. He was going to be teaching math andwas coaching football. She was nervous she was going to be a waitress until she could find a job but it worked out well.

The wedding plans were stressful. That was actually an understatement. They had elected to get married in DC. Both of them had lots of friends in DC as well as San Diego. In the end however, it was the prospects of planning a wedding across the country that had made her choose DC. Some of Craig's relatives belly ached about the distance, but for the most part, everyone was excited.

With the job hunt over, she could focus on the droves of Scully's and Arnold's filling up the Georgetown hotel rooms they had blocked out.

Her Uncle Bill, Aunt Tara, and cousins Matthew and Adam arrived first. The boys had their girlfriends in tow, both seemed serious about them.

"Uncle BILL!" Katie teared up and squeezed her uncle tight.

"Katie!" her uncle cried. "God I've missed you!" He teared up. "I can't believe your getting married." Bill was getting soft in his old age. This tickled Katie.

4 hours later brought her Uncle Charlie and Aunt Julie. She was so excited to see them.

"UNCLE CHARLIE!!" Katie ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Charlie produced a dozen sweetheart roses from behind his back.

"For the bride." Charlie smiled.

"oh, your good." Katie kissed him on the cheek.

She had chosen her attendants easily. Her best friend from high school, Amy; Angela, her college and current roommate; and her Oxford roomie Chole would all be standing as bridesmaids. Her matron of honor was easy too, Monica Doggett. She had been like a mother to her while she was in college. She loved her dearly. The Doggett's had always taken care of her. Even during those awful weeks after her parents were killed. She was so lucky to have them in her life.

Craig has his college roommate, Ted; a friend high school, Troy; his brother Adam, as his groomsman. His father was standing as best man.

They were getting married at a small Lutheran church in Georgetown. This is where Katie andCraig had been attending since she moved back from Oxford the previous summer. She knew that this would irritate her Uncle Bill, but Katie felt that since Craig wasn't Catholic, she wanted to fiND somewhere they both liked. He wasn't interested in converting and that didn't bother Katie. She knew that if Maggie Scullywere around, she would be hearing a lot more about it.

The rehearsal was upon them. Katie was a bundle of nerves. She had something special planned andwas worried that it wouldn't go off well. She had talked at length with the wedding coordinator. Her worries were unfounded, the rehearsal went perfectly. They moved on to dinner.

Dinner was so much fun. The mix of all of the people that loved them, joking and smiling made every moment special. The gunmen were in full effect weirding the Arnold's out. She laughed at their antics.

Katie presented her attendants with a gifts. She was so excited andproud of them. Monica gasped at the silver charm bracelet that they each received. The delicate chain held 2 charms on it. One was a heart inscribed with the word 'Believe'. The other a round disk inscribed with the phrase 'Never give up on a miracle.'

Monica had known those words meant so much to Katie. Her father had murmured those to her mother when they were trying for her. In many ways, Katie's whole life was a miracle. Believing in miracles. That was so fitting. She tearfully squeezed Katie.

"Oh Katie. Your mother would be so happy. Your such a great woman." Monica whispered tearfully.

Craig had gotten his men a nice box of cigars, and the men looked forward to consuming them shortly after dinner.

Katie and the girls had planned to all camp out in Katie and Angela's floor. It would be Katie and Angela's last night as roomies, and it really made them tearful. Monica, bowed out. She was a little old to sleep in the floor. Katie understood. With a kiss on the cheek, she promised to be back first thing in the AM for breakfast.

Walter called after all of the men had smoked the cigars. He wanted one last word with his Katie.

"Hello?" Katie answered her phone.

"Hi bug." The aging Walter Skinner spoke softly.

"Hey Uncle Walt. Did the guys have fun?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. I had to leave. I am an old guy, I can't keep up." Walter chuckled.

"Oh Uncle Walt, your always be young to me." Katie chirped.

"That's why I'm calling. I just wanted a last word with you. To let you know how proud I am of you. How much I love you." Walter whispered.

"I know. I love you too." Katie sniffled. "Your coming to the cemetery tomorrow right?" Katie asked

"I'll be there." Walter smiled. "I love you. You girls don't stay up too late."

"We won't. I love you too. Bye Uncle Walt." Katie whispered.

The next morning, John Doggett dropped his wife off at Katie and Angela's apartment. Tara andJulie were already there along with the rest of the attendants.

He was off to met Katie's Uncles, Craig's groomsmen and the other men for breakfast. He was an usher, so he had to get ready as well, however, he was meeting Katie, her Aunts and Uncles, His wife, and Walter Skinner, for a little ceremony at the cemetery at noon. They had a lot to do.

At 12 on the dot the 6 cars containing the people attending the little ceremony for Katie's parents and grandmother lined the tiny road leading to the graves of Fox and Dana Mulder.

The all walked to the white stone reading 'Mulder'. Her minister agreed to read a few passages, and Katie cried through most of it.

She then took the delicate boutonniere and corsage from their boxes and taped them to the stone above their names. The one for Maggie laid in the middle. She had been cremated, but this made her feel like she was there in spirit anyway.

"I wish that you were here Mama and Daddy, Gram. I love you. I know that your here in spirit." Katie spoke softly.

The others wiped silent tears from their cheeks. 20 years and it still hurt like yesterday. Maggie had been gone for almost 3 years, but it all hurt equally and seemed just as tragic.

They all murmured the Lord's prayer. Though her father was never religious, but it seemed fitting.

Katie whispered her goodbyes to her parents and grandmother. She whiped her tears andwalked back to the car with her family.

The girls left for the hair salon. John Doggett picked up iced coffee's for most of the ladies. They were dragging from the emotions of earlier. The coffee would be a pick me up he hoped.

Katie finished her coffee and felt much better. She sat in the chair goofing off with her aunts and friends. Her long red hair was curled and teased. The hair stylist pulled it into a delicate bun with terndras escaping the top of it. She the put her veil under the bun and turned Kaite around with the mirror to see her reflection.

Katie loved it. She teared up immediately as did Monica, her aunts and girlfriends.

By 3 PM they all ready and taking photos. They wedding was a mere hour away.

The sancuary was decorated in magnolias and blue hydrangeas.

There were candles in the front for the missing relatives. All carefully bared the name of the missing loved one.

There was Craig grandfather Saul Arnold. Then all of Katie's relatives.

The program listed the relation of each.

Samantha Mulder - beloved aunt of the bride.

Teena Mulder - beloved Grandmother of the bride

Willaim Mulder - beloved Grandfather of the bride

Margret Scully - beloved Grandmother of the bride

William Scully - beloved Grandfather of the bride

Melissa Scully - beloved aunt of the bride

The last read:

Fox Mulder - beloved father of the bride

Dana Mulder - beloved mother of the bride

Craig's mother owned a printing company and had made the wedding programs. She had called Katie and cried after she typed out the names of the loved ones Katie had lost. She was just 24. Yet a great deal of her family lay in graves all over the country. It was tragic.

When at last all of the photos were taken and the guests seated, the music began and Katie kissed each of her bridesmaids as the walked down the aisle.

She and Monica embraced as she began walking down the aisle. The doors closed behind Katie.

Her wedding director handed Katie the drip less candle to hold in the opposite hand of her bouqet of white roses. Matthew and Adam Scully opened the doors and Katie walked down the aisle.

She walked a 1/3 of the way down the aisle. The candle representing her father. She paused and handed the candle to a waiting Bill Scully. Bill took the Candle and Katie laced her arm through her uncle's waiting one. She put her bouquet in the other arm and laced the now free arm through Charlie Scully's. She walked this way almost to the end of the aisle. There, Walter Skinner and John Doggett waited on her. Her uncles let her go, much as they had when they dropped her off in college and she took the arm of her Godfather and friend. She walked the rest of the way on their arms to a tearful Craig Arnold.

The minister asked "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Walter Skinner answered "We, her uncles, her aunts, her father, her mother and grandmother do." Katie was glad that she applied the waterproof mascera. Looking back at her uncles standing behind her and the men that held her arms broke her. She was in a full sob now.

They joined hands and with a soft kiss, Katie Mulder became Katie Mulder-Arnold.

The reception was a blast. The gunmen tried to dance, rather unsuccessfully. Her mother in law danced with Frohike. She laughed as he dipped her. Her father in law rolled his eyes.

John and Monica danced on the floor tenderly, as did Tara and Bill and Julie and Charlie.

Katie and Craig danced to their first song. Little cousins blew bubbles at the bride and groom.

Craig danced with his mother. Katie split a dance with her uncles, Walter and John to "Wind Beneath my Wings". All of the men cried like babies in her arms.

Dinner was delicious. The cake beautiful. Soon, it was time to throw the boquet. Angela, her cousin's girlfriends, Chloe, and a few others lined the dance floor as Katie tossed the bundle over her sholder. Angela retrieved it anddid a victory dance. Her boyfriend and father looked as if they would faint.

Katie changed into a pink pants suit and she and Craig grasped hands and hustled to the waiting car. Katie paused to kiss her family along the way including Walter and the Doggetts. She turned to wave and spotted her mother and father holding hands and wiping tears away as they waved to her. Beside them stood Maggie Scully.

Katie blew them a kiss and climbed into the waiting car and her newlywed life.

Life was good.


End file.
